1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structural pole, more particularly to a base of a structural pole.
2. Background Art
Structural poles have been utilized for public thoroughfares, sidewalks, landscapes and large interior spaces. These areas include city streets, parks, residential neighborhoods, office buildings, campus areas, exterior walkways, shopping malls, atriums, casinos, and the like. These structural poles include light poles, traffic poles, utility poles, bollards, speaker poles and the like. The poles are fixed to an underlying support surface through various arrangements. For example, the poles may include a direct burial post, a base that is unitary with the pole and can be fastened to the underlying support surface, or a separate base that is fastened to the underlying support surface and receives the pole. For decorative purposes, these bases have been cosmetically enhanced with ornamental indicia cast or formed thereon or, alternatively provided in a cover or apron that may be affixed over the fixed end of the structural pole.
Each of these structural pole base examples includes a removable access door or the like for providing access to an internal cavity of the pole so that cables, or wires for power or signals to equipment supported by the pole can be accessed. These access doors provide limited access to the components housed therein and limit the availability of components that can be inserted through the access door.
In many thoroughfares it is desirable to provide more than just lighting on a structural pole. For example, electronic sign displays may be mounted to the pole or speaker systems or the like. It is also desirable to provide such auxiliary features to the structural pole while preventing the features from being accessible to the elements or vandalism. It is also desirable to conceal such auxiliary equipment to avoid obfuscating the aesthetic appeal within the given location. Accordingly, the prior art has partially addressed this need by mounting speaker assemblies within a fixed end of a structural pole and spacing the fixed end of the structural pole above the underlying support surface so that acoustical vibrations provided by the speaker assembly exit the structural pole omnidirectionally.
A goal of the present invention is to provide a support base for a structural pole that enhances flexibility in hardware mounting without upsetting the aesthetic or ornamental aspects thereof.